The Fair
by monkeywahl
Summary: They met because of one common interest. Horses. [Modern AU/Jeanmarco fluff/Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story was a request from a friend, so here it is!**

**I do not own Attack on Titan, or the characters.**

* * *

"We're gonna go play some games, okay Marco?" Eren asked, while pulling Armin away towards the games. Marco nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go see if the horse show started yet.." Eren waved while talking to Armin about heading over to the ring toss. "We'll meet up with you later!" Eren shouted over his shoulder.

Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and squinted, to try to block out the sun. Looking around the_ Shiganshina County Fair_, he spotted Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie taking part in the corn-eating contest. Marco chuckled to himself once he saw Reiner choke, and Bertolt pat his back, while continuing to scarf down his own corn-on-the-cob.

Marco continued to glace around the fair, until he was at the area of the horse show. Sighing, he walked closer, and once he was a few feet away from the large horse pen, he spotted a tall, skinny man with a strange undercut, brushing a brown horse. The man put on a cowboy hat, which stopped Marco from examining his hair any further. _Hmm. _Walking closer, Marco took in the man's outfit. He was wearing a dark green vest, with a cream-colored button down underneath. Since the man with the vest was facing the opposite direction, this gave Marco the opportunity to check out his butt.

He was wearing tight blue jeans, which complimented his small behind. A blush came across Marco's freckled cheeks once he realized he'd been staring. A few seconds later, the man turned around to face Marco. "What are you staring at?" He asked, and Marco took a step back. "S-sorry, I was just wondering if the horse show started yet." The man before Marco clicked his tongue, and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like the show started yet?"

"W-well, no.. I mean-" The tall man cut him off while rolling his eyes. "Just forget it. The show won't start for another few hours." Marco sighed, but still felt hesitant. "Th-thanks." He paused for a bit, and admired the horse. "Is that your horse?" The man's hard eyes softened a bit, and a small smile crept upon his lips. "Sure is. Her name's Rose." He then began petting his horse, and continued talking about her. "She got hurt real bad a few months ago.. Took a hard fall. Beauty though, isn't she?" The brunette nodded his head, and took a step closer. "Here, I'll show you the other two horses if ya want." Marco smiled. "Sure, I'd love to see them."

Marco watched as the man walked over to the gate, opened it, and motioned for him to come in. Marco quickly entered, and waited for the man to show him around. "Sorry. Jean Kirschtein." The man known as Jean held out his hand, and Marco shook it. "I'm Marco Bodt. Nice to meet you, Jean." All Jean did was nod his head in recognition, and lead Marco in the direction of the other horses.

As soon as Jean was near the other two horses, they began whinnying. Jean chuckled, and pet both of the horses at the same time. "This one here is named Maria." Jean nodded his head at the black horse. "She's been through the most out of all three of 'em. Recovered well though! Ah man," Jean chuckled, "Those were some rough times. She couldn't participate last year because of it. Were you there?" Marco shook his head and continued to listen. "And this one," Jean looked at the white horse, "This is Sina. She's the strongest here, but most timid. She likes to hide behind the other horses in the ring, ha ha ha." Marco chuckled along with Jean. "Interesting. So how long have you been doing the horse show?

Jean licked his horribly dry lips. "At least five years, I'm positive. Are you plannin' on stayin' to watch anyway?" He asked, while petting Sina's side. "Yep!" Marco ran a finger through his black hair. "Well then Marco, I hope to see you in the stands later." Jean took of his hat, a flipped his light brown hair out of his face. "Yeah, you definitely will." Marco smiled, while his heart raced.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Today we have three contestants displaying their beautiful horses!" Marco shifted on the bleacher he was sitting on. "About time.." He whispered to himself, while glancing over to his left. Mikasa had just joined them, and sat next to Eren. He proceeded to put his arm around her, and kiss the top of her head.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to Armin Arlert, riding on Maria!" The announcer boomed throughout the loudspeakers. "We're welcoming her back today, after the accident last year, that prevented her from entering the show!"

"Wait, what the?!" Eren shouted, while staring wide eyed at his best friend riding around on a black horse. "He said he just had to go to the bathroom! What the hell?!" Mikasa smirked, "Ha, who knew he liked horses." Eren crossed his arms and began mumbling. "Not me. Nope, not his best friend."

Armin rode Maria while shyly smiling into the crowd. After they made the second turn, Armin made eye contact with Eren. Eren gave the blond a _what the hell_ look, while Armin gave him a shrug.

Once on the third turn, the announcer came back on. "Amazing, amazing! Next, we have Jean Kirschtein riding on Rose!" Marco's ears perked up. "We're all thankful for her speedy recovery!"

On command, Jean rode out to the middle of the pen. He held a stern look on his face, as he mouthed words Marco couldn't make out to his horse. The next thing Marco noticed was that Jean wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair clung to his sweaty forehead underneath his tan cowboy hat.

"What a tool." Eren said loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear. "It _is _hotter than hell, Eren." Marco said while shifting his gaze to him. The green-eyed teen scoffed, and began running his fingers through Mikasa's hair.

Jean bouncing up and down on the traveling horse caused Marco's oxygen intake to increase, and he glanced downwards to make sure he wasn't sporting a boner. Sighing in relief when he knew he wasn't, he then looked back to the man he met hours prior.

Jean kept a firm glare down at the ground in front of Rose, and Marco inspected his body further. His tight abs and back muscles would strain every time Maria would make a sharp turn, and his lip turned up into a smirk once he viewed the girls in the crowd.

"What a stunning horse!" The announcer enthusiastically announced. "Next, we have Dot Pixis on Sina! A truly, magnificent breed."

And so, Dot rode Sina three times around, _gracefully_, then lined up behind Rose and Maria. Marco couldn't take his eyes off of Jean's sweaty, muscular body. Unknowingly, his mouth hung open an inch, and he zoned out.

"Dude, Marco. Are you.. Drooling?" Eren asked, which pulled the raven-haired boy out of his trance. Quickly wiping his wet chin, a dark blush crossed his cheeks. "Wh-what are you talking about, Eren?! I-I was not! I was sweating! It's hot!" Marco quickly explained, while frantically waving his hands back and forth. Mikasa giggled, while Eren squinted his eyes, accusingly. "Yeah... Sure..."

Marco then returned his gaze to Jean, and then they made eye contact. Jean tipped his hat, and Marco grinned and waved. Jean then winked at Marco, which caused butterflies to flutter throughout his stomach, and his breath to hitch in his throat. Eren laughed. "Did that tool just _wink _at you, Marco?!"

"N-no!" Marco shouted, while his eyebrows furrowed. His cheeks were burning out of embarrassment, as Eren burst out laughing.

* * *

"So how did you like the show, Marco?" Jean asked, while placing his hands, intertwined, behind his head. "It was really nice. I didn't know Armin was going to be in the show, though." Jean glanced over to Marco, as they continued to walk to the cotton candy stand. "You know Armin?" Marco looked at Jean, then to his lips as he licked them. "Yeah, we're good friends actually.."

"You know," Marco chuckled, "You should really get some chapstick." Jean scoffed and licked his lips, _again. _"I don't need any chapstick. I'm perfectly fine." Marco sighed and smiled. "Your lips tell a different story, Jean."

As the two males approached the cotton candy stand, Marco heard a familiar voice. "Marco! Hey, Marco!" Connie shouted, while leaning against the large, cardboard, _Trost's Cotton Candy _sign. "Oh, hey Connie!" He replied, while smiling. "Long time no see!" Connie said as he returned to the inside of his stand.

"I know. Did you get a summer job here?" Jean crossed his arms and stood a few feet away from Marco. "Yeah I did! Do you guys want some cotton candy, it's on the house! But don't tell anyone, I'll get fired." Marco looked back at Jean, then to Connie. "Um, yeah sure. Thanks man!"

Quickly, Connie made the duo the tasty treat, and handed them over to Marco. "Thanks! See you around, okay Connie?" Marco said over his shoulder as he and Jean walked away. "Yeah, don't be a stranger, Marco!"

Marco handed Jean the cotton candy, and Jean smiled. "Thanks man." Marco nodded his head, and led them to a bench across from a stand a few down from where Connie was.

"So, do you have to do the horse show again tomorrow?" Jean bit into the blue cotton candy, and chewed. Once swallowed, he replied, "Nah, we only do it once a week." Marco nodded his head. "Um, Jean?" A light blush covered his freckled cheeks, as he bit his pink cotton candy, and scratched the side of his face.

"What is it?" The man with two-toned hair asked. "If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come back with me? I haven't really gotten to everything here.. B-but I-I-I mean you don't have to if you don't-" Marco again was cut off by Jean chuckling. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

Jean pulled out his cell phone, and navigated to _Contacts._ Typing in Marco's name, he requested Marco's "digits." Marco slowly said his number, and sighed contently once Jean slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright man. I'll call you in the morning to let you know where to meet and when." Jean smiled, and looked at his feet.

"I'm looking forward to it." Marco smiled, and blushed.

* * *

**Review!**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as a two-shot, or continue it after next chapter.. I don't know yet.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, there you are Marco!" Jean exclaimed, while getting up from the bench he'd been resting on. "I'm really sorry I'm late Jean!" Marco huffed. "My mom made me do the laundry before I left.." Marco wiped sweat off of his forehead, and began breathing more steadily. Jean chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I haven't been waiting here long myself."

Jean and Marco then began to walk together, towards a hot dog stand. "Want anything?" Jean asked, "It's my treat." The horse rider brought out his wallet, and raised an eyebrow at Marco. "Really?" The raven-haired boy questioned, while looking at the menu. "U-um, just a regular hot dog and a lemonade then."

Jean allowed Marco to order his food first, then he ordered his own. "And I'd like a cheeseburger with a Pepsi, please." The small girl behind the stand nodded her head, and rang up his order. "That will be seven, thirty please." She said, as she began filling up two cups with their desired drink. "A hot dog and cheeseburger!" The girl called over her shoulder, to the man at the grill.

"Here's your drinks." Marco grabbed their drinks, while Jean handed over the money across the counter. "Just one more minute the rest of your order."

Marco gave his friend his drink, and they both sipped simultaneously. "Thanks for the food, Jean." Jean shook his head. "No problem."

"So what do you want to do today?" Jean asked, while bringing his Pepsi away from his mouth. Marco watched Jean lick his chapped lips, then his eyes shifted away to something less interesting.

"I don't know.. Whatever you want to do I guess." Jean raised his eyebrow, and grabbed their food that was now ready. "Well why don't we start off by eating this?" He gave Marco his hot dog, and they ventured to a small table with condiments.

"Just mustard?" Jean asked, eyeing Marco curiously. "Y-yeah! I don't like anything else with my hot dog.." Marco finished putting a small line of mustard down the center of his hot dog, and stepped back. "Weird." Jean muttered to himself, topping his cheeseburger with everything they had available.

"That looks really gross." Marco chuckled, as he watched Jean take large bites out of his large cheeseburger. "It's really good!" Jean said through a mouth full of food, which made the boy with freckles cringe.

It was Jean's turn to ogle Marco once he began eating his hot dog. Lips parted, Jean watched Marco eat, with fantasies brewing in his mind.

After the duo was done eating, they began walking around. "So, how old are you, Marco?" Jean glanced sideways to his friend, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm seventeen.. And um, you?" The male with two-toned hair chuckled. "Aw, that's cute. You're still in high school. I'm nineteen." Marco rolled his eyes. "It's not like you weren't _just _in high school.."

"Anyway! What to do first?" Jean enthusiastically asked, as he roughly pat Marco on the back. He stumbled forwards a bit, and laughed awkwardly. "U-uh, rides?"

* * *

"I-I don't like Ferris wheels, Jean." Marco nervously began backing away from the large structure in front of them. "Ah, come on! Don't be a pussy. We've gone on everything _you've _wanted to today, so it's my turn!" Marco shook his head, refusing to board the cart.

"What, afraid of heights or somethin'?" Jean asked, stepping closer to Marco. He nodded his head, blushing out of embarrassment. "It'll be fine! Let's go! He's waiting, Marco." Jean nodded his head back at a short man with black hair, and a very annoyed look on his face.

Jean then grabbed Marco's wrist in a death grip, and dragged him towards the open cart, Marco trying everything to break free. At one point of his resist, he accidentally got a handful of Jean's ass. Don't ask how, or why he didn't pull back immediately. His face turned bright red, while Jean's lips curled into a smirk.

Once Jean successfully pushed Marco into the seat, he slammed and locked the little hatch they call a door. The man with black hair nodded towards the control booth, where a tall, buff man with blond hair clicked a switch that sent the cart in motion.

Before they got completely out of sight, Jean witnessed the blond wink at the raven-haired man, and make kiss lips at him. Jean looked around awkwardly. _Weird.._

"I hate you for this.." Marco mumbled, gripping onto the sides of the cart. "Oh, it's not that bad."

Jean looked off into the distance, over the rest of the park as the cart continued going higher and higher. Marco looked as if he was going to scream like a little girl. "Are you okay man?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. "I-I'm okay, definitely."

"Just look over there, and I'm sure you'll feel better." Jean pointed to his left, referencing the sunset. Marco cautiously tore his line of focus away from the cart floor, to the sunset that held colors of yellow, orange, red, and blue.

"I-It's beautiful." Marco said, focus gone about how high up they were. The cart was now almost to the very top, which gave the two males an amazing few of the sky. "It is." Jean whispered, also looking at the view.

What brought Marco back into reality was the jerk of the cart, announcing their stop at the very height of the Ferris wheel. "We've stopped. Oh shit, we've stopped." Marco gripped the sides once again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Calm down, Marco. It'll only be for a few minutes until the rest of the people at the bottom get on."

Seeing that Marco wasn't going to act any differently with that information, he got up, took a step, and seated next to the freckled boy. Jean rolled his eyes, pursed his lips, looked away, and wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder. Shocked, his head popped up to witness his new friend blushing madly. "J-Jean?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you know. I'm not going to let you fall out or anything." Marco slowly nodded, feeling safe in Jean's arms.

"I'd like to hang out again. Maybe chapstick shopping." Marco chuckled, poking Jean in his side. Jean scoffed, while trying to hide how bad he wanted to flinch because it tickled. "We'll definitely hang out again." Jean smiled, and the cart began moving again moments later.

"I promise it won't have anything to do with heights. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Review!**

**I'm keeping this at a two-shot, so tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
